1. Field
Various embodiments of the present application pertain to systems, devices, and methods for transferring a multimedia mobile call from a mobile device to a multimedia device having a display.
2. Background
In recent years, mobile phones and mobile device networks have increased their ability and capacity to transfer data at exceedingly higher data rates. With the advent of 3G and 4G wireless networks, mobile phones and mobile device networks are now better equipped to process multimedia applications, such as streaming video and music. Moreover, mobile phones are now commonly equipped with cameras that are able to take pictures as well as record video data. Additionally, mobile phones can now initiate (e.g., place) and receive (e.g., answer) multimedia mobile calls (e.g., mobile calls having video and audio content) with other similarly equipped multimedia call devices, such as other mobile phones, laptops, and fixed terminals. Technology advances in mobile device networks, including increased bandwidth per user, have made it possible to efficiently transmit and receive high data rate mobile video calls.
However, mobile phones, due to their small size, have small display screens that may make it difficult or undesirable to display multimedia calls having video content. For example, a small 4 inch mobile phone display makes it difficult for a user to see significant detail of video images received from a multimedia call. Moreover, mobile phones typically have a small speaker(s) that significantly limits the volume. Therefore, there is a need for systems, methods, and devices that allows a mobile phone to transfer image and/or sound data received during a multimedia call to a larger display that may include larger speakers, such as a television set, or computer display terminal. This would allow a user to initiate or receive a video call, for example at home, with a large display in order to better view the video images being sent by the other party to the video call.